Scooby Doo y el misterio de Canterlot High
by Big Silver Note
Summary: Un robo ha ocurrido en la preparatoria de Canterlot High y ¿quién mejor para resolver este misterio que el grupo de Misterio a la orden? Acompañen a Scooby Doo y la pandilla de misterio a la orden a resolver este misterio.
**Scooby Doo y el misterio de Canterlot High**

En la cafetería de Canterlot High, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle (Humana), las chicas se encuentran platicando sobre un evento próximo en su escuela, una exhibición de talentos próxima en su escuela, todo el mundo, o al menos la mayoría se encuentra ansioso de participar en esta actividad.

-Y recuerden estudiantes que las inscripciones para el concurso de talentos de Canterlot High ya están por cerrarse el día de hoy, tienen hasta el final del día para poder registrarse y poder participar, gracias por su atención y que disfruten el resto del día- Se escuchó decir a la voz de la sub-directora luna por el altoparlante dando anuncio de la actividad.

-Este va a ser la mejor competencia de talentos de la vida- Dijo una emocionada Pinkie Pie mientras agitaba sus manos con mucho gusto.

-Y que lo digas Pinkie Pie, este Show de talentos será tan emocionante como un buen rodeo- Comentó Applejack estando de acuerdo con Pinkie.

-Y les aseguro que vamos a ganar- Mencionó Rainbow Dash de manera entusiasta y poniéndose de pie.

-No te emociones Rainbow, hay muchos competidores talentosos- Dijo Sunset Shimmer tratando de bajar de su nube a Rainbow Dash.

-Pero ninguno como nosotras ¿No es así Fluttershy?- Comentó Rainbow Dash subiendo su pie a la mesa en señal de una clara victoria.

-Uhm, bueno sí- Respondió de manera tímida Fluttershy comiendo un poco más para no abrir la boca por timidez mientras las demás reían.

-Twilight Darling ¿Te interesaría participar junto con nosotras en el concurso de talentos?, tengo ya diseñado un atuendo que te quedará de manera perfecta, te lo aseguro- Comentó Rarity midiendo a Twilight quien estaba sentada en medio de las demás, seguía usando por el momento su uniforme escolar de Crystal Prep High a excepción del chaleco que tenía el logo de esa institución.

-Oh, no gracias la verdad aún me estoy adaptando al cambio de escuela- Respondió Twilight algo nerviosa, seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo durante los juegos de la amistad y aun no se sentía del todo cómoda.

-Oh vamos Twilight será divertido- Comentó Pinkie Pie apareciendo junto a Twilight dándole un abrazo con un solo brazo.

-No chicas, al menos no esta vez, pero quizá para la próxima, pero no se preocupen, las estaré apoyando todo el tiempo- Respondió ella con una sonrisa débil pero ahí estaba ella para las demás.

-Te entendemos Twilight- Comentó Sunset Shimmer a lo cual todo dieron una sonrisa para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo con su nueva amiga.

Terminó la hora del almuerzo y pronto continuaron con las clases del día, Twilight estaba en un nivel mucho más alto que los demás por lo cual tenía en su poco tiempo en Canterlot High puestos en los lugares más altos de la tabla de puntajes de la escuela.

Finalmente llegó la tarde y todo el mundo se retiró a sus hogares, las chicas igual, pero en la biblioteca de la escuela quedaba todavía Twilight, quien hacía un poco de investigación, pasando cerca de ella estaba Sunset Shimmer quien seguía investigando acerca de cómo la magia funcionaba en el mundo humano y con la ayuda de Twilight parecía que eso comenzaba a tener un poco de progreso.

-¿Entonces tú fuiste quién trajo la magia a este mundo Sunset?- Pregunto Twilight mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Sí, digamos que la antigua yo no era muy, amistosa que digamos- Respondió Sunset Shimmer rascándose un poco la cabeza, algo apenada aun por lo que hizo antes.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo como lo que yo hice, casi destruyo la escuela, sin mencionar la dimensión- Contestó Twilight también sintiéndose igual o más apenada que Sunset.

-Me transformé en una demonio como tú lo hiciste, hipnoticé a toda la escuela y planeaba usarlos como ejército para conquistar Equestria- Mencionó Sunset Shimmer con algo de remordimiento a lo que Twilight se le quedó viendo.

-Bueno quizá no era tan malo lo que hice después de todo- Contestó ella y ambas rieron un poco, la risa de ambas llamó la atención de cierta persona que pasaba por ahí.

-Uh ¿Todavía siguen aquí chicas?- Preguntó la voz de la directora Celestia que pasaba por ahí cargando una caja de cartón.

-Solo haciendo un poco de investigación acerca de cómo es que la magia funciona en este mundo directora- Respondió Sunset Shimmer.

-Oh bueno, recuerden que la biblioteca cierra en 10 minutos- Les comentó ella a lo cual ambas se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, habían pasado el resto del día metidas en la investigación, tanto que se olvidaron hasta del tiempo.

-Cierto, creo que será mejor que vaya a casa antes de que mis padre se molesten- Comentó Twilight recogiendo sus casas –Oh el pobre de Spike debe sentirse muy solo en estos momentos- Agregó ella y se levantó de la mesa poniendo los libros que ambas habían tomado en una mesa especial para luego ser acomodados.

-Disculpe directora, ¿Qué es lo que lleva en esa caja?- Preguntó Sunset Shimmer mientras recogía de igual manera sus cosas.

-Oh, aquí llevó el trofeo para el ganador del concurso de talentos- Respondió la directora Celestia mostrando un trofeo color dorado con una base de madera hecha de marfil, en la punta del trofeo había una silueta que cargaba una pequeña bandeja con la palabra "Winner" escrita.

-Wow, ese se ve como un buen trofeo para el ganador- Comentó Twilight al observar el trofeo.

-Supongo que ustedes chicas van a competir también- Mencionó Celestia.

-Yo no, quizás en la siguiente ocasión- Respondió Twilight.

-Bueno nosotras si participaremos, nuestra banda tocará como parte del Show- Comentó Sunset Shimmer con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, seguro que con ese talento especial que tienen ganaran el primer lugar- Contestó la directora de Canterlot High refiriéndose a la habilidad de ellas para hacer un Pony-Up.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo de todos modos, no somos las únicas en Canterlot High con un buen talento- Mencionó Sunset Shimmer con humildad.

-Pero no todos tienen ese único talento como ustedes- Comentó Twilight con una sonrisa a lo cual Sunset se sonrojo de la pena.

-Bueno chicas, deberían ir a casa ya, se hace tarde, yo iré a guardar bien este trofeo- Mencionó Celestia y siguió su camino mientras las chicas se despedían de ella.

-Te veré mañana Twilight- Se despidió Sunset Shimmer mientras caminaba a su hogar.

-Okey Sunset, hasta mañana- Se despidió también Twilight mientras esperaba el autobús que la llevaría a su hogar.

Espero solo unos 10 minutos, ella subió el autobús a la ciudad pero al mismo tiempo alguien cubierto por una gabardina y lentes oscuros bajó del mismo autobús, Twilight se sentó en un lugar junto a la ventana mientras el autobús dejaba subir también a otras personas, fue en ese momento cuando ella observó a la figura en gabardina, sombrero y de lentes oscuros dirigirse directo a la escuela.

-Eso es extraño- Pensó ella y vio cómo esa silueta entraba de manera sospechosa a la escuela, volteando de un lado a otro como asegurándose de que no la estuvieran siguiendo –Quizá debería…- Pensaba ella mientras tomaba sus cosas para bajar e ir a la escuela de nuevo sin embargo una llamada de su madre la hizo desistir, solo por un momento ya que vio a la figura no entrar por la puerta principal, sino forzar la puerta lateral de la escuela.

-Eso en definitiva es sospechoso- Se dijo Twilight y e hizo que el autobús se detuviera para ir a seguir a esa figura, entró por el mismo lugar que la silueta y la buscó de manera sigilosa por la escuela -¿A dónde te fuiste?- Se preguntaba ella algo nerviosa pues las luces de la escuela ya estaban apagadas y era algo difícil ver los corredores.

Twilight recorrió los pasillos unos cinco minutos hasta que por fin pudo escuchar un ruido que era algo misterioso, parecía como si alguien estuviera revolviendo algunas cosas y ese sonido venía de la oficina de la directora Celestia, Twilight dio una mirada seria pero a la vez nerviosa por lo cual se acercó y viendo a través de la puerta entre abierta observó a la misma figura revolver las cosas del escritorio de la directora y luego en los archivos escolares de los alumnos.

-¿Quién es?- Se preguntaba Twilight al seguir observado.

La silueta por fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y de una de las cajas sacó lo que parecía ser su objetivo, aun con la luz baja Twilight pudo observar de lo que se trataba, era el trofeo para el ganador del concurso de talentos.

-Oh No- Dijo ella y de su mochila sacó una lámpara que encendió y apuntó hacia la figura quien sorprendida volteó a ver a Twilight –Alto ahí ladrón- Comentó Twilight con voz fuerte viendo a la silueta.

La silueta no respondió nada y metió su mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina, sacó una bola de humo que arrojó contra el suelo dejando a Twilight sin poder ver y tosiendo por el gas, sintió que alguien la empujó y cuando se recuperó logró observar a la figura corriendo a través de los pasillos, era obvio que se dirigía a una de las salidas de la escuela.

-Oye, vuelve aquí- Dijo Twilight al levantarse y perseguir a la figura.

La persecución comenzó, esa figura le llevaba algo de ventaja a Twilight por lo cual pudo entrar a la cafetería sin que ella la pudiera ver, Twilight sin embargo sí alcanzó a ver una sombra entrar a una puerta y siguió por ese camino, la figura aprovechó para escapar de nuevo con la distracción de Twilight y dirigirse a una de las salidas, pero para su mala suerte estaba ya bloqueada con llave.

-Alto, ese trofeo no te pertenece- Comentó Twilight acorralando a la figura que solo la veía a través de esas gafas –Devuélvelo ahora y no le diré nada a nadie quien quiera que seas- Dijo ella extendiendo su mano para recibir el trofeo.

La figura miró el trofeo pero en vez de entregarlo lo arrojó hacia ella, Twilight atrapó el trofeo pero en ese momento la figura se acercó quitándose el sombrero que tenía puesto y reveló la cara de una especie de monstruo color rojo con cara de ave, Twilight se asustó un poco y retrocedió sorprendida y algo asustada, otra bola de humo se estrelló frente a Twilight dejándola de nuevo si poder ver y tosiendo, volvió a ser empujada y con un poco de dificultad vio a la figura que ahora le hablaba.

-Esto me pertenece- Dijo la figura con esa máscara y con una voz algo ronca, era obvio que la disimulaba para que no supiera quien era, tomó el trofeo y salió corriendo, Twilight intentó seguirla pero esta vez ya era tarde, no había señal de la figura por ningún lado, Twilight buscó por unos minutos más pero al no encontrar nada salió de la escuela y frustrada regresó a su hogar.

Por la noche Twilight llamó a las demás para tener un video-chat en línea y así poder decirles lo que ocurrió en la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio Twilight?- Preguntó Sunset sorprendida al escuchar lo que Twilight les estaba contando a todos.

-Lo que les digo es cierto- Respondió Twilight.

-Bueno Darling la verdad eso suena un poco inusual- Comentó Rarity mientras en su habitación pintaba sus uñas con un esmalte.

-Yo, yo le creo, pero suena un poco tenebroso- Dijo Fluttershy abrazando a su conejo Ángel para poder sentirse un poco más segura.

-Pero ¿para que querría alguien el trofeo del ganador?- Mencionó Applejack lo cual puso a pensar a todos los demás ahí.

-Quizá lo quiere para una fiesta- Comentó Pinkie Pie.

-La verdad lo dudo Pinkie Pie- Contestó Sunset Shimmer -¿Rainbow Dash tu qué piensas?- Preguntó ella pero Rainbow parecía distraída.

-Oh, lo siento estaba en un juego en línea, ¿De qué hablábamos?- Mencionó ella lo cual enojó un poco a las demás.

-Rainbow- Gritaron todas a la chica de piel celeste y cabello de arcoíris.

-Ya lo siento ¿de acuerdo?- Respondió ella y se volvió a poner los audífonos para seguir jugando un poco pero esta vez apagando el sonido del juego para escuchar la conversación.

-De nuevo ¿Para qué querrá el trofeo alguien con una máscara?- Peguntó Applejack y aunque todos pensaron por unos momentos a nadie se le pudo ocurrir algo.

-Debe ser solo un rufián queriendo hacer una broma, seguro que pronto lo atraparan y todo esto se olvidará- Dijo Rarity terminando de pintarse las uñas.

-Bueno sí quizá tengan razón pero aun así siento que algo no está bien- Comentó Twilight pero al seguir platicando con las demás se desviaron del tema y al final todas terminaron la conversación para ir a descansar.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?- Preguntó Spike (perro) al ver que Twilight tenía algunas dificultades para dormir.

-No lo sé Spike, algo sobre esto no está bien ¿Para qué querría alguien robar el trofeo de la competencia?- Comentó Twilight poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-No lo sé, tal vez es como dijo Rarity y esto no es más que una simple broma de alguien que quiere llamar la atención y eso es todo- Respondió el pequeño perrito mientras se rascaba la oreja.

-Pero la forma en que lo dijo, era obvio que lo quería, quería ese trofeo para algo- Pensaba ella mientras acariciaba un poco a Spike que se quedaba dormido –Bueno, seguro que mañana todo estará mejor- Se dijo a sí misma y con un bostezo se hecho a dormir.

 ** _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

Las chicas llegaron a su escuela solo para encontrar a la directora Celestia hablando con la policía, al igual que la sub-directora luna y también varios profesores.

-Hey chicas ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sunset Shimmer al llegar a la lugar y ver a algunos policías hablar con los maestros y directores.

-Parece que investigan sobre lo que Twilight nos estaba mencionando la noche pasada- Respondió Rarity mirando la escena.

-Estudiantes por favor, pasen a sus clases los directivos y sus maestros nos encargaremos de este asunto- Dijo la sub-directora Luna a través de un altoparlante.

Los alumnos seguían aun en el patio pero poco a poco fueron entrando, todos escuchando los rumores acerca de lo que había sucedido anoche y varios de ellos parecían más preocupados por lo que iba a pasar con el concurso de talentos de la escuela Canterlot High, al final la policía se retiró y las clases continuaron de manera normal, pero el misterio seguía ahí.

-¿Debería decirles lo que vi anoche?- Preguntó Twilight mientras estaba en la fila del almuerzo sirviendo la comida en su plato de la cafetería.

-Parecía que lo tenían ya todo bajo control- Comentó Rainbow Dash tomando una manzana y haciendo unas cuantas dominadas con ella como si fuera un balón de futbol.

-No lo sé Twilight, ¿Crees que les ayude en algo?- Le comentó Applejack mientras las 3 iban a la mesa con las demás.

-No estoy segura- Respondió Twilight algo dudosa.

-Descuida Darling, todo se arreglará para la hora de salida, estoy segura de eso- Dijo Rarity al ver a todas ya en la mesa.

-Pero aun así ¿Quién robaría el trofeo de un concurso de talento de la escuela?, no tiene muchos sentido la verdad- Mencionó Fluttershy.

-Quizá alguien que ya quería ganar- Comentó Pinkie Pie mientras sacaba un sobre de polvo de fresa y lo vertía en su bebida para luego tomarlo rápidamente.

-Si pero ¿Quién?- Preguntó de nuevo Sunset solo que ahora escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, una voz que tenía un tono acusatorio.

-Quizá alguien que sabía que robando el trofeo era la única manera en la que podía ganarlo- La voz era de Trixie quien se acercó junto con 2 de sus seguidoras a la mesa donde se encontraban las demás.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir Trixie?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash levantándose de la silla, poniendo sus manos en la mesa, rápido había entendido la intención de Trixie.

-Oh no es nada Rainbow Dash es solo que, todos saben aquí que la gran y poderosa Trixie es la chica más talentosa de todo Canterlot High y era seguro que con gran talento ganaría el primer lugar del concurso de la escuela, de eso no hay ninguna duda- Respondió ella con una sonrisa altanera y aires de grandeza.

-¿Tu punto?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Oh es más que obvio que alguien que sabía que no podía ganar robaría ese trofeo para poder tenerlo y yo veo aquí a 7 personas que cubren esas características- Respondió ella en un tono acusatorio.

-¿De verdad nos estas acusado de robar el trofeo?- Preguntó molesta Rarity –Eso no es más que una falsa acusación y una calumnia de tu parte Trixie- Agregó ella poniéndose de pie, lo mismo hicieron las demás.

-Pues eso le parece a Trixie, lo puedo probar ya que en la batalla de las bandas tuvieron que hacer trampa para avanzar a las finales, todos sabían que la gran y poderosa Trixie era la que debía competir de manera legítima en la final- Respondió Trixie con un tono alto de voz y ademanes algo exagerados.

-Pero luego tú nos hiciste caer bajo el escenario para poder presentarte en la final- Comentó de manera inocente Pinkie Pie dando una sonrisa.

-Trixie estaba bajo el control de esas brujas, pero creo que es más que obvio que ustedes robaron ese trofeo al saber que no podían competir con el talento natural de la gran y poderosa Trixie y yo voy a…- Decía ella con gran tono de voz pero al mirar de nuevo a la mesa se dio cuenta de que todos los demás ahí presentes ya no estaban, simplemente la habían ignorado y se habían ido a otro lugar a comer de manera tranquila –Esto no se quedará así, Trixie llevara esto a las autoridades correspondientes- Se dijo a si misma Trixie saliendo enojada de la cafetería en dirección a la oficina de la subdirectora Luna.

Para terminar su almuerzo las chicas decidieron salir al frente de la escuela frente a la estatua ya reconstruida, cada quien terminaba su almuerzo, al mismo tiempo que cada quién realizaba otras cosas Twilight hacía algunos cálculos, Fluttershy acariciaba a su conejo, Rainbow Dash dominaba un balón de futbol, Rarity probaba nuevos accesorios, Applejack descansaba con su sombrero en el rostro, Pinkie Pie comía un pastel que parece haber salido del portal por alguna razón que nunca entenderemos y Sunset Shimmer escribía en el libro que le permitía comunicarse con Twilight de Equestria.

-¿Otro reporte Sunset o solo charla?- Preguntó Applejack levantando su sombrero de su rostro.

-Un poco de los dos- Respondió ella con una sonrisa y terminando de enviar ese mensaje el cual Twilight respondió casi de inmediato –Twilight, uh, la princesa Twilight envía saludos chicas- Dijo ella después de leer el mensaje de Twilight.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Equestria?- Preguntó Rarity fascinada por escuchar sobre esa clase de lugar.

-Todo bien al parecer, ningún problema según dice ella, todo parece estar en orden- Contestó ella mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su mochila.

Todas recogieron sus cosas para volver a entrar a la escuela cuando en ese momento el sonido de un auto o más bien una camioneta pintada de colores verde y celeste con naranja en los rines, al parecer la camioneta tenía algunos problemas mecánicos y se detuvo justo enfrente de la escuela.

Del frente de la camioneta bajaron 3 personas, un chico de cabello rubio que vestía con una playera blanca de cuello azul, pantalones azules, zapatos cafés y una pañoleta de color naranja alrededor del cuello de su camisa, seguido de él bajaron dos chicas, una de complexión delgada que vestía un vestido púrpura que llegaba las rodillas, zapatos que combinaban con ese vestido, medias rosas, cabello anaranjado y se veía muy bien arreglada, junto a ella otra chica que vestía con un sweater naranja, falda roja, zapatos cafés, pelo castaño oscuro y que usaba lentes, la puerta de atrás de la camioneta se abrió y de esta bajaron dos personajes muy singulares, uno alto y delgado de pelo color rubio pero opaco, vestía una playera desfajada de color verde, pantalones color café y zapatos negros, y junto a él un perro de raza gran danés muy conocido puede que uno de los perros más famosos del mundo con su pelaje café oscuro, nariz grande y negra y ese collar en su cuello, era inconfundible el grupo, Misterio a la orden.

-¿Cuál es el problema Freddy?- Preguntó Daphne al ver como Fred levantaba la tapa del motor de la famosa máquina del misterio.

-Parece que hay un problema con el radiador, tendremos que llamar a un mecánico para que nos ayude con esto, porque la verdad si se ve mal por aquí- Respondió Fred a los demás.

-Oigan quizá en esa escuela nos puedan ayudar- Comentó Vilma observando a la escuela Canterlot High.

-Miren ahí hay unas chicas, quizá ellas nos puedan decir si hay un teléfono dentro de esa escuela- Comentó Daphne observando a las demás junto a la estatua de Canterlot High.

-Buena Idea Daphne, vamos- Comentó Fred y todo el mundo caminó hacia las chicas que ya estaban por retirarse.

-Oye Scooby Doo ¿Crees que en este lugar haya algún sitio donde podamos conseguir comida?- Preguntó Shaggy tomando su estómago el cual comenzaba a rugir un poco.

-Eso espero, tengo hambre- Respondió Scooby Doo haciendo el mismo gesto que Shaggy.

-Ustedes acaban de comer ¿Acaso no tienen fondo?- Pregunto Vilma sorprendida de todo lo que sus amigos comían a diario.

-Mientras nuestros estómagos lo permitan nosotros seguiremos comiendo ¿No es así Scooby Doo?- Mencionó Shaggy dando una risa.

-Sí, así es- Respondió Scooby Doo.

-Buen perro Scooby- Comentó Shaggy acariciando a Scooby Doo en la cabeza.

-Silencio por favor- Dijo Daphne y se dispuso a habar con las chicas –Hola, disculpen jovencitas pero necesitamos un poco de ayuda con un problema que tenemos- Comentó ella y las chicas voltearon a verlos, ambas partes se extrañaron por el color de piel de cada uno de ellos ahí presente pero al final lo dejaron pasar.

-¿Qué clase de problema compañera?- Preguntó Applejack con su clásico acento vaquero.

-Nuestra camioneta se descompuso y nos preguntábamos si aquí hay algún teléfono que pudiéramos usar- Mencionó Daphne.

-Claro, dentro hay algunos que pueden utilizar señorita…- Mencionaba Sunset Shimmer al mismo tiempo preguntando los nombres de ellos.

-Oh, mucho gusto mi nombre es Daphne- Se presentó la chica pelirroja –Y ellos son Vilma, Fred, Shaggy y Scooby Doo- Dijo ella presentando también a los demás del grupo de misterio a la orden.

-Es un gusto señorita Daphne, Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y ellas son mis amigas, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Twilight- Presento ella también a sus amigas cuando de la mochila de Twilight salió un pequeño perro púrpura.

-Oh, y él es Spike- Comentó Twilight presentando a su perro y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Hey, mira eso Scooby Doo, es un cachorro- Comentó Shaggy dando su risa distintiva.

-Sí un cachorro- Comentó Scooby Doo mas o menos entendible y se acercó a Spike a quién Twilight sacó de la mochila y bajo para que conviviera con Spike.

-Este si es un gran perro- Dijo Spike lo cual sorprendió a todo el grupo de misterio a la orden por la claridad con la que Spike hablaba.

-¿PUEDE HABLAR?- Preguntaron todos los miembros de misterio a la orden a la vez impactados por le claridad de las palabras de Spike.

-Larga historia- Comentó Rainbow Dash tomando su balón de futbol.

-La verdad un poco más de una hora y media- Mencionó Pinkie Pie leyendo una caja de una película por el reverso ("Frienship Games").

-Sí Pinkie, lo que tú digas- Comentó Rarity algo extrañada.

-¿Qué te parece eso Scooby? Un perro que habla- Comentó Shaggy con una risa.

-Sí, un perro que habla- Respondió Scooby Doo riendo un poco también al igual que Shaggy.

-Sígannos por favor, los llevaremos adentro para que puedan llamar por ayuda- Comentó Sunset Shimmer a lo cual todos entraron a la escuela.

Las chicas entraron de nuevo a la escuela junto con el grupo de misterio a la orden, ellas les mostraron al grupo donde podían llamar por teléfono y pedir ayuda para la reparación de su camioneta, una vez que ellos vieron el lugar donde se encontraban los teléfonos las chicas se dirigieron de nuevo a sus salones para continuar con las clases sin en el camino se toparon con la subdirectora Luna que parecía tener una cara no muy amigable al momento, se puso en el camino de las chicas y ellas se detuvieron.

-Twilight, Sunset, ¿puedo hablar un momento con ustedes chicas?- Dijo la subdirectora con un tono muy serio en su voz.

-¿Pasa algo malo subdirectora Luna?- Preguntó Twilight un poco preocupada por el tono de voz de la subdirectora.

-Es un asunto un poco delicado Twilight, verás cómo sabrán el trofeo que la escuela planeaba otorgar al ganador del concurso de talentos ha desaparecido y al parecer ustedes son las principales sospechosas- Respondió la subdirectora a lo cual todas reaccionaron de manera exaltada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todas sorprendidas.

-Pero eso es ridículo ¿Por qué querrían ellas robar el trofeo?- Mencionó Applejack con un tono algo molesto por escuchar como acusaban a sus amigas del robo del trofeo.

-Ellas no harían algo como eso- Dijo Pinkie Pie con la boca abierta de impresión.

-¿Por qué cree usted eso?- Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-Mi hermana mencionó haberlas visto a ambas ayer cuando ya era tarde aún aquí en la escuela y mencionó claro que ustedes vieron como ella llevaba el trofeo- Contestó la subdirectora poniendo los hecho que Celestia mencionó.

-Bueno sí, estuvimos aquí hasta tarde pero nosotros no lo hicimos- Respondió Sunset Shimmer preocupada por lo que se le acusa a ella y a Twilight.

-Yo tampoco quiero creerlo chicas, pero las evidencias las ponen a ustedes como las principales sospechosas a menos que haya otra cosa que quieran decir- Comentó la subdirectora con un tono que hacía notar que ella tampoco creía que ambas hubieran robado el trofeo.

-Bueno, hay una cosa- Dijo Twilight y la subdirectora le puso toda su atención.

Twilight explicó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, acerca de esa cosa que vio entrar a la escuela y cómo se llevaba el trofeo, la historia no pareció convencer mucho a la subdirectora quien ahora aparecía un poco frustrada por no tener mucho que pensar más que al parecer Twilight y Sunset parecían más culpables.

-Es un poco difícil de creer Twilight- Comentó la subdirectora después de escuchar la historia de Twilight.

-Pero es la verdad, no sé quién era pero fue quien robó el trofeo- Respondió ella con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

-Por favor subdirectora tiene que creernos, es más denos oportunidad de probar nuestra inocencia- Comento Sunset Shimmer –Recuperaremos el trofeo antes de que el concurso haya terminado- Agregó ella pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrar que ellas no habían robado el trofeo.

-Muy bien chicas pero recuerden que todo acaba a las 8 de la noche, si no encuentran el trofeo y prueban que ustedes no lo hicieron me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas más severas- Respondió la subdirectora Luna con un suspiro y regresó a su oficina.

-No puedo creer que ella piense que ustedes robaron el trofeo- Comentó Applejack algo indignada de ver cómo acusaban a sus amigas del robo del trofeo del concurso de talentos.

-De verdad, Yo también estoy impactada con el suceso- Mencionó Rarity exagerando un poco las cosas y poniendo su mano en su frente para mostrar algo más de incredulidad y dramatismo.

-Yo no creo que ustedes lo hayan hecho- Mencionó Fluttershy con un tono de voz calmado.

-Sí, seguro ustedes hicieron cosas malas en el pasado que casi destruyen nuestro mundo y el mundo de la princesa Twilight pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes harían algo como robar el trofeo- Comentó Pinkie Pie sonriente recordándole a todos dichos eventos a lo cual Sunset y Twilight volvieron a sentirse un poco avergonzadas de esto causando que el resto de las chicas le dieran a Pinkie una mirada algo molesta –Upss, Perdón- Se disculpó ella con algo de vergüenza.

-Bueno al menos tenemos una oportunidad de limpiar nuestros nombres, antes de las 8 de hoy- Comentó Twilight algo desanimada porque ya era poco el tiempo que tenían para averiguar quién robó el trofeo y dónde lo había ocultado.

-No te preocupes Twilight, lo lograremos juntas- Mencionó Rainbow Dash tocando el hombro de Twilight y dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

-Gracias- Respondió ella algo aliviada.

Mientras ellas hablaban en el pasillo, regresaron los miembros de misterio a la orden, ya habían llamado por teléfono y su mecánico llegaría más tarde.

-Hola chicas, gracias por ayudarnos con lo del teléfono- Mencionó Fred al regresar los miembros de misterio a la orden que ahora se dirigían a la salida de la escuela.

-Oh, son ustedes ¿lograron encontrar los teléfonos?- Preguntó Sunset Shimmer volteando a ver al grupo de los 4 chicos y el perro.

-Por fortuna sí- Respondió el con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Lo malo es que tardará en llegar, posiblemente hasta la de la noche- Comentó Daphne algo decaída por la tardanza del mecánico.

-Y yo muero de hambre- Dijo Shaggy tocando su estómago el cual comenzó a rugir.

-Sí, el mío también- Mencionó Scooby Doo frotando también su estómago y mostrando que ya estaba en los huesos.

-Oh, pobrecito can- Dijo Fluttershy con ternura y abrió su mochila –Aquí tienes amigo, come- Fluttershy le dio a Scooby un poco de comida la cual el devoró con mucho gusto y alegría.

-MMM, delicioso, gracias- Mencionó Scooby Doo al terminar ese bocado que le dieron, estaba tan feliz se levantó en dos patas y comenzó a lamer el rostro de Fluttershy en forma de agradecimiento.

-Qué lindo perro- Dijo Fluttershy entre risas y lamidas de Scooby Doo.

-Ella siempre carga buena comida consigo- Comento Spike al lado de Scooby Doo.

-¿No tienes un poco más?- Pregunto Shaggy y todos notaron que él también había estado comiendo un poco de la comida que Fluttershy le había dado a Scooby Doo a lo cual todo el mundo lo miró con algo de extrañes y un poco de asco.

-¿Acaso tu dueño siempre es así?- Le preguntó en forma de susurro Spike a Scooby Do quien solo respondió con un sí moviendo la cabeza.

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran chicos- Comentó Vilma a lo cual los demás dieron unas cuantas risas las cuales cambiaron a miradas intrigadas al ver la forma en la que las Rainbooms y Twilight se miraban entre ellas, era obvio que algo estaba mal.

-¿Les sucede algo chicas?- Preguntó Vilma al notar el semblante un poco caído en el rostro de las chicas.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tenemos una situación en este momento verán…- Comentó Rainbow Dash y el resto de las chicas para mencionar acerca de lo que las chicas en especial Twilight y Sunset estaban pasando en el momento, lo que Twilight vio la noche anterior y el robo del trofeo del concurso de talentos y como les estaban dando la oportunidad de probar la inocencia de ambas.

-Eso si suena a un problema grave- Comentó Daphne llevando su mano a la barbilla mostrando una preocupación por la situación.

-No, un problema grave fue la vez que enfrentamos a unas sirenas cantantes que planeaban dominar al mundo con su música y esclavizarnos a todos como sus zombis adoradores- Respondió Pinkie Pie haciendo una imitación de un zombi dejando a los demás confundidos y a Scooby y Shaggy un poco asustados.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?- Preguntó Fred confundido.

-Larga historia- Contestó Applejack sin decir nada más.

-Bueno de todas maneras ustedes nos ayudaron así que las ayudaremos ahora- Mencionó Fred y volteó a sus compañeros.

-No lo digas por favor- Comentó Shaggy casi rogando.

-¿Qué no debe de decir?- Preguntó Spike aún al lado de Scooby Doo.

-Lo que él siempre dice- Respondió Scooby bajando la cabeza y las orejas mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Chicos, parece que tenemos un nuevo misterio entre manos- Dijo él con esa sonrisa característica que tenía cada vez que encontraban un misterio por resolver.

-Momento ¿Ustedes van a solucionar esto?- Preguntó Applejack algo sorprendida de lo que el chico de cabello rubio había dicho.

-Tenemos cierta experiencia en este tipo de casos- Le contestó Vilma.

-Bueno, muchas gracias ¿Podemos acompañarlos?- Preguntó Sunset Shimmer a los de misterio a la orden.

-Claro, así podemos terminar esto más rápido ya que no queda mucho tiempo por lo que dicen- Comentó Fred dejando a las chicas unirse a la investigación.

-Bien, las vemos entonces al terminar sus clases para resolver el misterio de la escuela Canterlot High- Dijo Daphne y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sin notar que a una distancia de ellos, oculta en la sombra se encontraba una figura que los estaba observando, Scooby Doo volteó y la sombra se ocultó de inmediato pero él pudo notar una mirada similar a la que Twilight describió en el rostro cubierto con esa máscara lo cual asustó un poco al gran danés.

-Woa ¿Qué sucede Scooby Doo?- Preguntó Shaggy ya que Scooby se había subido y metido a su camisa, Scooby solo sacó su pata por el cuello de la camisa de Shaggy y señaló hacia el punto donde había visto a la sombra.

-¿Hay algo por haya?- Preguntó de nuevo Shaggy.

-Sí- Respondió el gran danés sacando su cabeza por el cuello de la camisa de Shaggy quien con un sacudón de su playera lo sacó de la misma.

-Vamos a investigar- Comentó Fred y todo el mundo fue hacia ese punto pero ahí no había nada de nada.

-Aquí no veo nada- Comentó Rainbow Dash -¿Estás seguro de que vista algo aquí perrito?- Preguntó ella al gran danés que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno la verdad si huele a algo por aquí- Dijo Spike olfateando ese lugar.

-Quizás él nos estaba observando- Dijo Shaggy temblando un poco lo cual asustó tanto a Scooby y a Fluttershy por un momento, ella se ocultó detrás de Rainbow Dash.

-Creo que será mejor que nos dividamos por el momento para buscar pistas- Dijo Fred y miró al grupo completo.

-Muy bien, Daphne, tu yo y la señorita Rarity iremos a investigar la entrada forzada, Shaggy, Scooby, señorita Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy investiguen lo que puedan en el pasillo donde ella vio a la figura enmascarada, Vilma tu ve con el resto a la oficina de la directora y pregúntale lo que ella sabe de esto- mencionó el líder de misterio a la orden y todo el grupo se separó para investigar el misterio.

 ** _ENTRADA FORZADA_**

Examinando la entrada por la cual Twilight dijo que vio al ladrón entrar se encontraba Fred, Daphne y Rarity, Fred buscaba algunas pistas mientras las chicas se ponían a hablar sobre moda, maquillaje y tipos de joyería.

-Debo decirlo Rarity, esa combinación de tu vestuario es simplemente maravillosa, tu falda combina muy bien con tu estilo y color de peinado, nada mal, simple pero fuerte al mismo tiempo- Comentó Daphne al ver la ropa que usaba Rarity.

-Gracias Darling, debo decir que también tu forma de vestir es muy buena, ese color realmente resalta tu imagen y la banda en tu cabello en una maravilla- Respondió Rarity y ambas empezaron a reír un poco.

-Lo tengo, una pista- Comentó Fred con emoción levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué encontraste Freddy?- Preguntó Daphne algo expectante.

-Un pedazo de tela, al parecer color morado- Respondió él mostrando en efecto un pedazo de tela rasgado que se había quedado entre la puerta y la pared y había sido pasado desapercibido por la policía.

-Parece ser un pedazo de tela, quizá de seda, no es demasiado rugoso para ser de ese material- Comentó Daphne inspeccionando esa pista que habían encontrado.

-Mmm, creo haber visto esta tela antes- Mencionó Rarity –Pero no logro recordar muy bien dónde aunque me parece muy familiar la verdad- Mencionó Rarity tratando de recordar dónde había visto un pedazo de tela similar antes.

-Uh ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Daphne agachándose al suelo para recoger algo que había llamado su atención –Una uña postiza- Comentó ella al ver ese pedazo que había levantado del suelo.

-¿Crees que sea otra pista?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Podría ser, Hay que ir con los demás a ver que han averiguado- Contestó Daphne guardando dentro de su bolso las cosas que encontraron.

-Buena idea Daphne, tenemos solo un par de horas antes de que su concurso comience y atrapar al verdadero culpable- Comentó Fred y los tres se dispusieron a reunirse con los demás.

 ** _PASILLO DE LA ESCUELA._**

-¿Entonces fue aquí donde su amiga vio a la criatura?- Preguntó Shaggy algo nervioso.

-Eso es lo que Twilight nos dijo- Respondió Fluttershy con un tono también algo nervioso en su voz, obviamente todo el mundo preocupado de lo que pudiera aparecer en el lugar.

-Oh no sean miedosos- Dijo Rainbow Dash –No creo que esa cosa aparezca y si lo hace entonces le daremos una lección- Agregó ella haciendo unos cuantos movimientos de Karate.

-Scooby Doo ¿Podrías olfatear aquí en busca de algo por favor?- Le pidió Fluttershy al gran danés quien movía la cola de gusto.

-Enseguida Fluttershy- Respondió Scooby Doo olfateando el lugar hasta que su nariz por fin detectó un aroma y señaló con su hocico el lugar, algo parecía haber en la esquina de ese pasillo, algo que dio un pequeño reflejo de luz.

-Parece como una canica- Comentó Rainbow Dash sosteniendo el artefacto redondo.

-Permíteme por favor- Dijo Shaggy extendiendo su mano, Rainbow Dash arrojó la canica pero Shaggy no fue capaz de alcanzarla y se terminó cayendo al suelo, al impactar el suelo entonces la canica soltó una estela de humo como una explosión, todo el mundo comenzó a toser un poco hasta que la pantalla de humo se disipó por completo.

-Una bola de humo como Twilight nos dijo- Mencionó Fluttershy tosiendo un poco más.

-Eso parece, ¿Pero quién usa bolas de humo aparte de un ladrón o un ninja?- Comento Shaggy mientras seguía tosiendo un poco hasta que Scooby Doo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda que lo hicieron expulsar el humo que quedaba dentro de sus pulmones.

-Mejor vayamos a ver cómo les está yendo a los demás antes de que otra esfera de humo aparezca por aquí- Respondió Rainbow Dash y los 4 se dirigieron también al lugar acordado, en este caso era la cafetería de la escuela, por el camino se toparon con Trixie.

-A un lado, la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene que ir rápido al taller de costura- Dijo ella pasando de manera brusca entre los cuatro llevando consigo su capa que parecía algo rota de una de las esquinas inferiores.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Shaggy algo molesto por haber sido empujado.

-Trixie, no es más que una chica engreída- Respondió Rainbow Dash dándose la vuelta.

-No me agrada- Comentó Scooby Doo molestó pues también había sido empujado.

-No importa Scooby ella no te hará nada- Dijo Fluttershy con un tono dulce de voz y los 4 siguieron su camino a la cafetería.

 ** _OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA CELESTIA_**

-¿Algo más que nos pueda decir acerca del robo del trofeo directora?- Preguntó Vilma a la directora que estaba sellando unos cuantos papeles mientras archivaba otros.

-Lo siento señorita pero eso es todo lo que sé, vi a Twilight y Sunset ayer antes de que la escuela cerrara y ellas vieron el trofeo sin embargo después de eso no sé qué pasó, me retiré y cuando llegué hoy en la mañana me había sido informado que el trofeo había desaparecido- Respondió la directora guardando una carpeta de archivos en el archivero de su oficina.

-Aun así no puedo creer que usted piense que Twilight o Sunset robaron el trofeo solo porque ellas se encontraban aquí al final, me parece un poco injusto- Comentó Applejack defendiendo a sus amigas.

-Directora, sé que ambas hemos cometido muchos errores en el pasado pero esta vez tiene que creernos, ninguna de nosotras robó ese trofeo- Habló Sunset Shimmer en su defensa.

-Ella dice la verdad ¿Para qué querríamos el trofeo de todas maneras? No tiene sentido si uno se lo pregunta bien- Mencionó Twilight defendiendo también su caso.

-Sí, no es como si el robo del trofeo fuera pero de lo que hicieron antes- Dijo Pinkie tratando de ayudar a su manera pero solo consiguió que Applejack le tapara la boca.

-Lo sé chicas, pero no solo es eso, mi hermana también me dio el reporte de que alguien de manera anónima había enviado un mensaje diciendo que vio a un par de chicas salir de la escuela con algo escondido y por lo poco que pudo ver las descripciones coincidían con las de ambas- Comentó ella lo cual puso algo triste a las demás, cada vez parecía que aunque fueran inocentes ellas sería castigadas por la desaparición del trofeo.

-Gracias por su tiempo- Dijo Vilma y todas salieron de la oficina de la directora.

-No tiene sentido nada de esto, ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Quién quiere ganar tanto esto?- Se preguntó Sunset Shimmer sintiéndose ya algo frustrada.

-No te preocupes Sunset todo saldrá bien- Comentó Pinkie con una sonrisa mientras Twilight veía a Vilma pensar un poco.

-¿Qué piensa señorita Vilma?- Le preguntó Twilight al ver a Vilma muy intrigada.

-¿Alguien más notó lo que había en el suelo de la oficina?- Contestó ella y arrastrando sus zapatos mostró un par de cabellos que brillaban un poco por su color blanco y celeste claro.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió?- Preguntó Spike saliendo de la mochila de Twilight.

-Vayamos con los demás, creo que ellos también deben haber encontrado algo, si es así juntaremos las pistas y podremos resolver este misterio a tiempo- Comentó ella con una sonrisa que indicaba que había descubierto algo.

-Oki Doki Loki- Dijo Pinkie y levantando a Sunset que se había sentado en el suelo para acariciar un poco a Spike fueron todos a la cafetería para encontrarse con los demás.

Dentro de la cafetería de la escuela el grupo de las Rainbooms y el de misterio a la orden estaban sentado en un par de mesas que juntaron para que todo el mundo pudiera tener un lugar donde sentarse, todos tenían un plato de comida normal salvo Shaggy y Scooby que como es clásico de ellos tomaron tanta comida como pudieron, la forma voraz de ellos para comer no era nuevo para el resto de misterio a la orden pero las demás se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión al ver como Shaggy y Scooby terminaban en segundos con lo que se habían servido en sus platos, algunos chicos que también estaban en la cafetería se sintieron un poco asqueados por la forma de comer este par tan singular y otros solo se quedaron con la boca abierta, Scooby Doo incluso preguntó a Flash Sentry si iba a terminar su almuerzo a lo cual el guitarrista solo le acercó el plato y junto con su banda salió de la cafetería lo más rápido posible.

Una vez terminado sus alimentos, en la mesa se pusieron a discutir acerca de las pistas que pudieron encontrar.

-Nosotros encontramos esto en la entrada que fue forzada- Mencionó Fred mientras Daphne y Rarity mostraban el pedazo de tela que encontraron y lo que parecía ser una uña postiza.

-Y nosotros encontramos una especie de canica que resultó ser una bola de humo, la cual Shaggy tiró al suelo al no poder atraparla y nos humeo a todos- Comentó Rainbow Dash un poco molesta por eso.

-Perdona me tomaste desprevenido ¿cierto Scooby?- Comentó Shaggy buscando apoyo en su mejor amigo.

-Sí, así fue, desprevenido- Mencionó Scooby Doo quien aún seguía comiendo aún.

-Yo no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito- Dijo Fluttershy con voz suave casi inaudible.

-Pues nosotras al hablar con la directora no encontramos mucho, salvo unos cabellos que Vilma encontró en la oficina- Dijo Applejack mientras Vilma ponía esos cabellos en la mesa.

-Bueno la verdad para mí no parece nada sospechoso en estas pistas amigos- Comentó Rarity –Pero debo decir que esta tela me sigue pareciendo familiar de alguna manera- Agregó ella pensando un poco.

-Yo vi algo extraño cuando nos topamos con Trixie- Dijo Fluttershy de forma algo tímida –Se dirigía a reparar su capa para el show de talentos y parecía que le faltaba una de las equinas de abajo- Agregó ella y en eso Rarity recordó.

-ESO ES- Gritó ella fuertemente lo que provocó que todo el mundo la observará, ella al notarlo se apenó un poco y se sentó, acomodó su tono de voz volvió a dirigirse al resto de los demás en la mesa –Quiero decir, ya recordé de dónde proviene esta tela, es de la capa que Trixie siempre usa en sus presentaciones- Comentó ella e un tono más bajo de voz.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón- Dijo Pinkie Pie actuando sorprendida.

-Entonces fue Trixie quién robó el trofeo- Comentó Rainbow Dash algo enojada por eso, de por si Trixie no era del agrado de ellas y ahora con esto menos.

-Bueno no podemos sacar conclusiones todavía basándonos solo en ese pedazo de tela- Mencionó Vilma –Hay que tener pruebas de que ella lo hizo o nadie le creerá y solo empeoraría un poco más las cosas- Agregó ella a lo cual todos entendieron que era cierto.

-Entonces estamos donde empezamos- Dijo Sunset Shimmer poniendo su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Nosotras aun vamos a ser culpadas por el robo del trofeo- Dijo Twilight poniendo también su rostro contra la mesa mientras acariciaba a Spike en su mochila.

-Quizá no sepamos quién haya sido pero creo que podemos resolver este misterio de una sola vez- Comentó Fred llevando su mano a su barbilla –Es hora de poner una trampa para el ladrón- Agregó él con una sonrisa Vilma y Daphne estuvieron de acuerdo, Shaggy y Scooby Doo se preocuparon sabían que ellos iban a ser la carnada mientras que las Rainbooms se mostraban un tanto confusas.

-Otra vez- Dijo Applejack pidiendo una especie de explicación.

-Ya lo verán, vengan para poder explicarles- Comentó Fred y todo el mundo lo siguió hasta el gimnasio.

Tardaron un poco más de lo que pensaron en poder poner la trampa, pues requería no solo de la colaboración de ellos sino también de la discreción necesaria para no llamar tanto la atención, por fortuna la subdirectora Luna, quien creía en la inocencia de Sunset y Twilight les ayudó manteniendo el área del gimnasio apartada para que ellos pudieran llevar a cabo el plan de Fred y así poder atrapar al ladrón.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar Fred?- Preguntó Sunset Shimmer observando la trampa que habían preparado.

-Por supuesto- Respondió él con entusiasmo y continuó –Es simple, Shaggy, Scooby y Fluttershy atraerán al ladrón hasta este punto una vez de que la subdirectora haya dado en aviso de que el trofeo ha sido encontrado, las cosas de su concurso de talentos seguirán de acuerdo a lo planeado, al escuchar eso y ver la réplica del trofeo que Applejack nos ayudó a construir con madera el ladrón no tendrá más opción que tratar de recuperarlo antes de que llegue a su destino, ahí será cuando ustedes lo traerán a la trampa y al pararse en esta X Applejack y Rainbow Dash soltaran al costal de arena que moverá la cuerda impulsando otra cuerda que cortara con tijeras una tercera cuerda dejando car varias bolsas llenas de harina colgando sobre el punto, en ese momento será cuando los demás entraremos para rociar con agua la harina y que se vuelva pegajosa para que el ladrón no pueda escapar y listo, misterio resuelto sabremos quién fue el que robó el trofeo y lo obligaremos a confesar- Explicó su plan Fred con mucha confianza.

-Aún tengo mis dudas sobre este plan pero creo que no tenemos más opción por el momento- Comentó Twilight aceptando el plan que Fred había hecho al igual que las demás.

-Y será mejor que nos demos prisa, el concurso ya está dando comienzo- Dijo Pinkie Pie abriendo la puerta del gimnasio y mostrando a los demás los primeros actos.

-Si se dan prisa aún podrían alcanzar a participar, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto- Dijo Daphne con un tono de ofrecimiento para que las chicas realizaran su número musical, ellas se vieron la una a la otra y con expresiones que mostraban hacer acordado algo todas respondieron.

-Ja, de ninguna manera vamos abandonar a nuestras amigas por un tonto concurso- Comentó Rainbow Dash levantando su puño en señal de apoyo.

-Este concurso no significa lo mismo que nuestra amistad, además habrá muchos más- Mencionó Applejack parándose junto a Rainbow.

-Ningún trofeo en el mundo valdrá lo mismo que nuestras amigas- Dijo Rarity poniéndose también al frente.

-Todos somos amigos y nuestro deber es estar a su lado en los tiempos que más nos necesiten- Comentó Fluttershy con una sonrisa confiada y dispuesta ayudar –Aunque eso signifique actuar de carnada- Dijo para sí misma entre dientes y en voz baja.

-Todos somos amigos y vamos a atrapar juntos a ese ladrón- Mencionó Pinkie Pie apareciendo de debajo del suelo cuando hace un momento estaba en la puerta más alejada del gimnasio. (¿Qué cómo lo hizo? Pues es Pinkie no necesita ser explicado).

-Gracias amigas- Contestó con una pequeña lágrima en el rostro Twilight lo mismo que Sunset, ambas chicas conmovidas por la lealtad de sus amigas con ellas.

-Entonces hagamos esto- Dijo Fred poniendo su mano al centro, no pasó nada y ya se unieron también las manos de los demás miembros de misterio a la orden, después las manos de las chicas y al último las patas de Scooby Doo y de Spike.

El plan dio inicio, Fred dio la señal y la subdirectora Luna tomo el micrófono en el escenario que habían puesto en la cancha de futbol para anunciar que el trofeo había sido encontrado y que el concurso por fin estaba marchando todo sobre ruedas, ante esto entre la multitud despareció una figura encapuchada.

-Muy bien Shaggy, Scooby, Fluttershy su turno- Dijo Fred a través de un comunicador a los tres en los pasillos cerca de la entrada principal.

-No necesitas decirlo- Respondió Shaggy con voz temblorosa mientras los tres avanzaban cerca de la puerta.

-¿Ustedes hacen esto todo el tiempo?- Preguntó Fluttershy algo asustada.

-Más veces de las que quisiéramos ¿No es así Scooby?- Respondió Shaggy nervioso.

-Sí, por suerte hay Scooby galletas- Respondió el gran Danés mientras comía unas cuantas de sus famosísimas galletas, lo mismo que Shaggy quien le ofreció una a Fluttershy quien con amabilidad se negó.

-Yo paso gracias—Dijo Fluttershy de manera amable.

-Bien más para nosotros- Comentó Shaggy sacando más galletas de la caja pero en eso chocó contra una figura encapuchada que llevaba una máscara de ave color rojo.

Con un gran grito lleno de miedo los tres empezaron a correr mientras el ave los perseguía a todos, la clásica persecución Scooby Doo comenzó.

-Shaggy ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Fred por el parlante pero solo escuchó un grito al igual que los demás ahí presentes –Shaggy deben traerlo aquí rápido- Les dijo Fred pero los gritos eran demasiado fuertes para que lo escucharan.

-Oh no están en problemas debemos ir con ellos rápido- Comentó Daphne y todo fueron a ayudarlos.

Al llegar vieron a los tres ser perseguidos por el monstruo de un salón a otro, de un lado del casillero a otro más, corriendo de izquierda a derecha lanzando el trofeo entre ellos.

-Hay que hacer algo ahora- Dijo Fred preparándose para ayudar.

-UN MOMENTO- Gritó Pinkie y todo el mundo, incluido el monstruo se detuvieron de golpe –Si vamos a hacer esto necesitamos la música adecuada- Comentó ella y volteó hacia mi dirección –Ya sabes qué hacer- Dijo ella dirigiéndose a mí y a su petición la canción de fondo "Whats is new Scooby Doo?" Comenzó a sonar –Gracias- respondió ella y se dirigió a los demás que ya escuchaban la música muy confundidos –Ahora podemos continuar ¡A CORRER!- Grito ella y todo el mundo fue tras el monstruo para atraparlo al tiempo que el enmascarado los esquivaba y arrojaba bolas de humo para cubrirse de ellos y tomar el trofeo.

Todo el mundo se volvió a separar al momento de que la bola de humo explotara en el suelo y el ladrón recuperara el trofeo, con una carrera rápida se dio a la fuga seguido por todos los demás, misterio a la orden y las chicas de Canterlot High, Scooby logró recuperar el trofeo con una mordida a la capa del encapuchado quien soltó el trofeo el cual fue atrapado por Shaggy, acompañado ahora por Scooby y Pinkie Pie corrieron a la cafetería mientras eran perseguidos, aunque por unos momentos se detuvieron por unos cuantos bocados, Scooby y Shaggy por un sándwich mientras Pinkie tomo un cup-cake, el monstruo los alcanzó y trató de atraparlos pero ellos por el miedo soltaron las cosas sobre él y se dieron a la fuga, enojado el monstruo dio un grito pero en ese momento los tres regresaron y tomaron sus alimentos antes de salir corriendo de nuevo lo que enfado aún más a la criatura quien los persiguió de nuevo.

Saliendo de la cafetería arrojaron el trofeo falso hacia Fred, Daphne, Rarity y Fluttershy Fred tomó el trofeo y estaban listos para enfrentar al enmascarado pero en ese momento tomó un pedazo de madera para golpearlos a lo cual dedujeron que lo más razonable en el momento era salir corriendo del lugar y así lo hicieron.

Se metieron en los casilleros al casi ser alcanzados, de alguna manera abriendo y cerrando casilleros ellos cambiaban de lugares hasta que el monstruo se desesperó y confundido se desmayó por momentos solo para ver cómo le entregaban el trofeo falso a Applejack y Rainbow Dash quienes comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a un lugar dónde ponían los trofeos y disfrazarse de dos figuras que jugaban futbol americano, el monstruo las pasó de largo pero al darse cuenta del truco se volteó solo para ver a ambas correr fuera de su alcance, más lleno de enojo la figura las siguió hasta ver que ahora quienes llevaban el trofeo eran Twilight, Sunset y Vilma directo al gimnasio donde estaba puesta la trampa para el ladrón.

-Ahora- Dijo Fred al ver al monstruo entrar a lo cual las chicas empujaron el costal y activaron la trampa, pero por un pequeño error de cálculos la trampa cayó detrás de ellos dejándoles a todos a la merced de el enmascarado que exigía el trofeo, Spike salió de la mochila de Twilight pero al ver al enmascarado también se asustó un poco y retrocedió junto con todos, pero Scooby Doo logró tomar una manguera que pretendían usar y la abrió en dirección hacia el enmascarado, la presión aun así era demasiada y la manguera salió sin control por todos lado dejando el gimnasio inundado.

Al escuchar los demás en el patio el estruendo dentro del gimnasio todo el mundo entró para ver a misterio a la orden y a las chicas empapadas y aún más sorpréndete al enmascarado de pájaro empapado y envuelto en la misma manguera tratando de liberarse.

-Veamos quién está bajo la máscara- Dijo Vilma acercándose al ladrón y al retirar la máscara descubrieron al o más bien a la culpable.

-¡¿Trixie?!- Comentaron todos sorprendidos.

-Ja, lo sabía- Mencionó Rainbow Dash con un aire de victoria.

-Es la gran y poderosa Trixie para ustedes- Respondió ella enojada.

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Porqué si alguien merecía recibir ese trofeo esa era la gran y poderosa Trixie, pero olvidé inscribirme a tiempo y ya no podía participar así que solo tuve una opción tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece a Trixie- Explicó ella sus razones, no tan buenas ni justificadas en lo absoluto.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, las bolas de humo son la que ella usa en sus presentaciones- Dijo Applejack.

Y este pedazo de tela es de la capa que ella usa- Comentó Daphne acercando la tela rota a la capa de Trixie la cual era del mismo color.

-Y estos cabellos son sin duda de ella- Dijo Vilma comparando el pelo de Trixie con los que ella encontró en la oficina de la directora Celestia.

-Ahora ¿Dónde está trofeo?- Preguntó Fred a lo que Trixie contestó de mala gana.

-Está en mi casillero- Respondió ella, la directora Celestia abrió el locker de Trixie y entre sus cosas para actos de magia apareció el trofeo real.

-Bueno Trixie como castigo de esto, tendrás que limpiar el desastre en el gimnasio que se causó por tus acciones y luego pasaras a mi oficina para recibir tu boleta de un mes en suspensión- Comentó la directora Celestia con voz firme a lo que Trixie dio una mirada de derrota.

-Me hubiera salido con la mía de no ser por ustedes, chicos entrometidos y también ese perro- Comentó elle molesta a lo cual todo el mundo dio una carcajada.

-Sunset, Twilight, a raíz de lo acontecido, es obvio que ustedes fueron inocentes todo el tiempo, me disculpo por juzgarlas mal- Comentó la directora Celestia.

-No hay problema directora- Respondió Sunset con una sonrisa y luego volteó hacia los demás para dar un pulgar arriba.

-Y en cuanto al concurso de talentos creo que ya hemos elegido a un ganador- Mencionó la subdirectora Luna acercándose a los chicos de misterio a la orden –Por su gran valor, su coraje, la ayuda que brindaron y su excepcional talento para trabajar en equipo y resolver el misterio los ganadores del concurso de talentos de la escuela Canterlot High son… SCOOBY DOO Y EL GRUPO DE MISTERIO A LA ORDEN- Gritó ella con emoción y haciéndoles entrega del trofeo mientras todo el mundo les aplaudía, a Scooby Doo lo levantaron entre las Rainbooms.

-SCOOBY DOO, SCOOBY DOO, SCOOBY DOO- Gritaban todos para celebrar la victoria de ellos.

-¿Qué? La gran y poderosa Trixie vencida por un perro- Comentó Trixie incrédula y molesta aún más.

-No es tan malo la verdad- Comentó Spike pasando junto a Trixie quien antes de que se fuera fue interceptada por la directora quien le entregó un trapeador y la envió al gimnasio.

Para celebrar el misterio resuelto las Rainbooms decidieron hacer una presentación al final del concurso junto con la banda de Flash.

-Esta canción va para nuestros nuevos amigos de misterio a la orden y para el único e inigualable SCOOBY DOO- Dijo Rainbow Dash en el micrófono y comenzaron entre las dos bandas a tocar la canción "What is new Scooby Doo?".

El resto de los alumnos se unieron al coro de la canción mientras impresionados los miembros de misterio a la orden vieron como a las Rainbooms le salían alas, orejas de pony y sus peinados crecían más al estar tocando, no podían creerlo hasta que alguien les explicó todo lo que pasaba, intentaron deducirlo pero esta vez era un misterio que ni ellos podrían resolver pero que tampoco necesitaba solución, por el momento solo había que hacer una cosa, CELEBRAR.

Al terminar todo los chicos se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas, pues su camioneta había sido ya arreglada y podían seguir su camino en búsqueda de nuevos misterio que resolver o más bien dicho siendo encontrados por los misterio más extraños que se podían topar y ciertamente esta experiencia en Canterlot High, sería algo que ambas partes recordarían por mucho tiempo con mucho cariño y diversión aunque solo haya sido por nada más que un par de horas.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _SCOOBY DOBY DOO!_**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO._**


End file.
